yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saki Miyu/Candydandy's Fanon
Info 'Saki Kobayashi '''is one of the female students in ''Yandere Simulator. Appearance Saki wears the female Akemi High School uniform, which consists of a white long sleeved button up blouse, covered by a navy blue blazer with red trimmings and small gold buttons, finishing with a red bow-tie on the exposed collar of the under-blouse. It also includes a navy blue skirt just two inches above the knee, with a red trim barely above the very bottom, ending with white knee-socks and white and blue flat Mary Jane shoes with a gold buckle on the outer sides. She has a pale east Asian complexion, cyan eyes, and F cup breasts. She also has cyan hair styled in long pigtails, which swirl at the bottom, with straight bangs shorter hair shaping her face, completed with a Iris purple kerchief. She wears a Cyan friendship bracelet around her right wrist and an indigo apron tied around her skirt with a lavender frilly bottom trimming, as well as lavender hearts filling the center area. If she receives a negative reputation, she will not lose her friendship bracelet. Personality Saki is a Social Butterfly. She will strike a cute pose if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Saki's heart is in the right place, even though she tends to be selfish and arrogant. Her biggest issue is her superiority complex, and feels that she is better than Kokona, even when they had been childhood friends for as long as they remember. She sometimes thinks about ditching Kokona for more popular friends. Other than that, she is over protective of the ones she cares about, and will, in the meantime, stand up for Kokona against bullies. However, if their friendship were to affect Saki's reputation too negatively, she would call it off. Interests She is a great cook who excels best in desserts. No matter how much junk she eats, she stays her slim figure. She will not tell anyone how she does it. She is obsessed with the Vocaloid idol, Miku Hatsune. Routine At 7:05 AM, Saki enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the cooking club, prepares mini cakes, and gives them to other students. At 8:00 AM, Saki walks into Classroom 1-1, and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to talk with her friends, Yui Sato, Yuna Takahashi, Koharu Watanabe, Mei Yamamoto, and Kokona Yoshida at 1:00 PM. On Monday, an exception occurs, to where she'll talk to her "best friend", Kokona Yoshida, on the school rooftop. Saki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Cooking club and participates in club activities with the other members until 4:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes and walks home. Relationships Kokona Yoshida Best Friends: Kokona almost opened up to her about her father's debt problems. Saki is Kokona's closest confidant, as she is willing to discuss personal matters with her but not too much. However, Saki is selfish and cares more about herself than Kokona, so if she learns about her compensated dating, she will be distraught, avoid her, and won't do anything to help her out. Kokona had Saki involved in her plans for her father to get out of debt, though regrets having Saki help her, as Saki planned to sell her bra to boys from other schools, but was too ashamed to continue it any further. Saki will attack Ayano if she kills Kokona in front of her. Topics The opinions of Saki towards topics are Positive, Negative, and Neutral follows. Negative * Occult * Video games * Violence * Gossip * Solitude Positive * Cooking * Drama * Friends * Family * Money Neutral * Everything else. Category:Students Category:Females Category:User's Fanons Category:Heterosexual Category:Social Butterfly Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:1st Years Category:Saki Miyu Category:Cooking Club Category:Heteroromantic